The present invention relates to spark plugs for spark ignited internal combustion engines.
Considerable variations in combustion are noticed from one cycle of operation of an internal combustion engine to another even when there is no irregularity in the breathing or fuelling of the engine. Some cycles have rapid flame propagation while others have slower flame propagation making it difficult to achieve precise ignition timing in all cycles.
This effect has previously been noted and attempts have been made to predict fast and slow burn cycles in order to adjust the ignition timing accordingly but these ignition systems have not proved simple to implement.
Rather than combat the cycle to cycle variations after they have occurred, the present invention seeks to remove a major cause of these variations.